


Ode To Scars; Let Them Heal

by naturallesbain



Series: Rewriting The Deaths [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: Rewriting The Deaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961923
Kudos: 10





	Ode To Scars; Let Them Heal

I lay in bed, thoughts racing through my mind as I say my few final words and drift. 

I refuse to say I died, because that seems harsh. 

I drift. 

When I -died- drifted, i felt free. I felt like I could take on the world with a smile on my face and not have to worry about anything. 

I no longer felt the pain in my back, the pain of the burns all over my body, the left over bruises from my last beating, and the cuts that I put on my body. 

I felt like how the socs do.

I drifted for what seemed like a few minutes before I ended up at the hospital, again. 

I was running though, running next to Dallas. 

I was running next to him and only stopped when he needed me to. 

Weird, I didnt need to breathe. 

I was next to him when he -died- drifted. 

He rose up like flowers do on spring before he looked at me and embraced me. 

He kissed me, too. 

God's, it felt like we kissed for years, but it was more like minutes. 

I cant explain what happened next, but all I know is that we ended up in a field. 

It was filled with flowers of all kinds, the bright blue sky clear as we walked across the flowers. 

We walked to our happy place. 

We walked to where we knew we'd be safe;

We walked together.


End file.
